


So Date Me Maybe?

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It has come to my attention that in order to properly make my intentions clear, I must relay them through musical verse.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean rubbed his eyes absently and blinked. The angel just smiled and pressed a large green button on his stereo system.</p><p>“Gabriel assisted me with the selection, and even went as far as to help me rewrite the lyrics.” Castiel took a deep breath and began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Date Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack!fic. Please don't take it too seriously...

“Dean?”

“What?” The disgruntled hunter looked up from a particularly dusty book, annoyed. He’d been scouring these ancient tomes for any details they’d missed on their recent hunt, and Dean was getting sick of squinting at the brittle pages and microscopic writing. Seriously, why had those monk guys written so small?

Castiel ignored the man’s pained expression and smiled. He pulled out a stereo from God knows where and set it on top of Dean’s studying material, “It has come to my attention that in order to properly make my intentions clear, I must relay them through musical verse.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean rubbed his eyes absently and blinked. The angel just smiled and pressed a large green button on his stereo system.

“Gabriel assisted me with the selection, and even went as far as to help me rewrite the lyrics.” Castiel took a deep breath and began.

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I look to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way  
  
I'd trade Sam’s soul for a wish,  
My angel grace for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way 

His voice was relatively emotionless and stiff. Still, Dean had to admit, Cas’s voice wasn’t that bad. Confused, he leaned forward in his chair. The song sounded familiar. Maybe he’d heard it on Sam’s ipod...

_Your stare was holdin',_  
Tight jeans, skin was showin'  
Apocalypse, you were glowin’  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
  
Hey, this is awkward  
And a little crazy,  
But I really like you  
So date me, maybe? 

Dean cringed internally. Seriously? Of all the songs Gabriel could have- Gabriel. He clenched his fists and glared into the distance, determined to burn that damn archangel’s ass next time they met.

_It's hard to look right,_  
At you baby,  
But I really like you  
So date me, maybe? 

“Cas, stop it, please.”

The music stopped abruptly, and Castiel frowned, “What is wrong, Dean?”

“Nothing! Nothing. It’s just, well…”

“Was my selection displeasing? Perhaps I should have gone with his other suggestion. I believe it was titled ‘That’s What Makes You Beautiful.’” The angel shuffled his feet, staring at the ground.

“No!” Dean wasn’t sure he knew that arrangement, but, considering it wasn’t Led Zeppelin or Black Sabbath, he didn’t want to find out. “Cas, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I didn’t?” Castiel tilted his head slightly, his frown growing.

“Yeah,” Dean leaned closer, a smirk flashing across his face, “but I did appreciate the distraction from all that ancient mumbo-jumbo. I should really leave the studying to Sam, huh?”

“Yes, you should.” Castiel met him half way, their lips brushing gently.

“And Cas?” Castiel hummed in response, pulling the hunter close, “Never sing that song again.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
